Over the past years a desire for smaller electronic form factors and power consumption along with increased performance has driven an integration of device components. One area where integration took place is area of MEMS devices. More specifically, microphones in electronic devices such as, e.g., cell phones, laptops, and tablets are predominately MEMS microphones.
A MEMS (Micro-Electrical-Mechanical System) microphone comprises a pressure-sensitive diaphragm disposed in a silicon chip. The MEMS microphone is sometimes integrated with a preamplifier into a single chip. MEMS microphones may also include an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuit making it a digital MEMS microphone.